The present invention relates to a hand power tool with a percussion mechanism, and to a method of operating the hand power tool.
A percussion hammer is known, in which an electric motor is arranged in a housing and drives a conversion element of a pneumatic percussion mechanism through a drive shaft. The conversion element converts a motor rotary movement into an axial movement and has a crank drive, on which a piston rod is turnably supported on an eccentrically supported pin. The piston rod is connected with a piston turnably on a side facing away from the crank drive. Through the piston rod, the piston is displaceably supported in a percussion mechanism tube and is movable with a sine-shaped path-time course, and a striker displaceably supported in the percussion mechanism tube is drivable with the piston through a gas cushion.
German patent document DE 101 42 569 A1 discloses a conversion element, wherein a pin is guided on a material cam track of a rotatably driving cam element with a relative movement with respect to the cam element. A rigid sine-shaped path-time course of a piston movement can be avoided, and a cam course of the cam path can be determined in a purposeful manner with respect to the transmission means and its properties.